Freedom Rangers
by Joseph.Leftwich2002
Summary: Lucas, Riley, Maya, and Josh travle and survive their own home country as it is being over run by foreign Governments/Army's. This is an OC story, but all main characters rights are to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I'm so excited to share this story I have been working on for a while! My hope is to post a new chap every week if not more than once a week!

This is a story with action and romance, the coupling I LOVE is Rucas and Jaya.

The story is an OC, and the main characters belong to Disney.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

I wake up and find myself tied to a chair in a dark room. In front of me a table and an Iranian man. He looked at me and pushed play on a tape recorder…

***Hello? Is anyone there? For anyone listening, this is a call to arms. We are a resistance group fighting to take back our land, our homes, our country… join us in our fight to freedom… we are the…***

"Did you say this?" The man asked stopping the tape.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name…" I said trying to upset him

"Do you think this is a game? I could kill you right now" The man said

"You could? Wow, that's a shaking thought… but what would that do for either of us? You would get nothing, and I would be… well dead. So you're not going to kill me. Because you need me." I said

"Tell me what I need to know!" The man said clearly pissed

"Ok, do you know who I am" I asked

"I don't care…" he said

"Well, let me tell you…My name's Lucas. I was in the mountains with my family and friends: Josh, Maya, and Riley.

I believe you have them here too? Anyways...

Josh and Riley are brother and sister, and Maya is a close friend. We were all walking on a trail in the Mountains when it happened. There had been some pieces on the news about it and we all assumed that it would never happen to us, until it did.

We began to hear alarms ringing in the distance. Then I thought I heard something else above us and as I looked up I saw Iranian fighter jet fly right over us in the sky, that's when the running began.

We ran and ran till we couldn't run anymore. Flying by millions of trees until we reached the neighborhood. Going by homes and other people trying to figure out what to do, running past screams and yelling, trying to escape it all, trying to turn back the clock.

By the time we stopped we were nearly to our cabin and as we approached it, a jet flew over, shot a missile, and blew up the home. Pieces of wood and glass flew all around as the rest of the structure was engulfed in flames.

The shock wave from the missile knocked us to the ground. I immediately got up and looked around. Next to me Josh was staring at the house while behind me I saw Riley kneeling next to Maya who was sitting up, crying. I ran over to check if they were ok and found they only had a couple of scratches and bruises.

I turned to look back at the house, still on fire. As I studied it Josh turned around and looked at me.

"We need to go." He said.

"Go! We can't go anywhere!" Maya yelled, still calming down from the missile hit.

"He's right, we need to get out of the open. But, where should we go?" I asked.

For a few minutes, we talked about a safe place to stay nearby. Our homes were too far away and were probably overrun by planes or people looking for guidance.

"I think I know a place we can go." Josh said.

I nod my head and we all turn to look at the home which was now just a pile of burning wood and ashes.

"What if someone was in there?" Maya said, reminding us of our family that was with us. None of us said a word for a minute, each of us processing what had just happened.

"If someone was in there then their… then their dead." Josh said.

Maya burst out in tears again as I look at the ground silently praying that they weren't in that house. I look up to I see a tear roll slowly down Riley's cheek. She looked over at me and quickly wiped it away then turned back to Maya.

"Let's go." She said as she helped Maya up get on her feet.

We walked out of the neighborhood and onto the streets of the small town nearby as we see people looking around, screaming, or crying because of the tragedy that had just occurred. I suddenly get this feeling that something's about to happen in the next few moments but had no clue of what.

As we are walking past an old pawn shop, I hear a sound, kind of like a ball drop. I could hardly think straight as I grab the person closest to me and put them behind me as we all duck on the sides of the alleyway. I began to hear ringing in my ears and I turn my head hoping everyone is alright only to find I'm wrong.

Once I see what was going on I turned around to Maya sitting there with burns all over her arms and Josh with burns down his leg. Then I become aware of an intense source of heat hitting my backside.

As the pain set in, I cried out and turned away as the burning pain spread across my backside and see the person still beside me was Riley who I must have been shielding from the burning because she seemed fine, only concerned as she watched me and told me everything would be alright. Then I hear shrilling screams and focus as hard as I can to turn and feel the heat only grow more powerful on my face and sides as I watch Josh move to Maya to try and protect her. My vision began to blur, and I believed it would be all over for us until I see two shapes of people running towards us. I hear Riley yelling to them for help and turning to me to hold on. After that, I remember falling over and everything went dark.

I thought I was dead...

Thanks for reading everyone! Please tell me in the comments what you think and follow the story to be alerted as soon as I post another chapter! Till Next Time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys! How's everyone's week? How are you holding up in this hurricane hitting the east cost?_

Chapter 2

Two more days went by. As I became able to get up and walk around, I see that we are in a room with four full sized beds, a coffee table, a desk, and some chairs. I met the motel owners and learned their names are Kent and Mary. We had a few conversations. Josh and Maya were still in comas at the time while Riley and I spent most of the time talking or sitting with our friends. During one of our conversations, there was a knock at the door. Kent was at the door and said he needed to talk to us about something.

"We are leaving for the west in the morning and can drive you anywhere on the way but it's not safe to be here anymore. There are more and more soldiers coming and we are running out of supplies. I'll give you kids some time to talk about it but we are leaving tomorrow morning at 10am sharp, whether it's with or without y'all." Kent said.

"Ok thanks, we'll talk about it" Riley replied.

As he closed the door my mind started buzzing with thoughts. We sat in silence thinking for a minute before I said,

"We can go home see if everyone's there, head west with Mary and Kent, or go where Josh wanted. What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should go to my uncle's house. It's about three weeks from here if we take the safest route, in Kansas. It's where Josh was planning to take us." Riley said confidently.

"Alright. Then we'll do it!" I said.

"Yay!" Riley said as she hugged me tight. We start packing up some of our stuff and it takes us a little while to gather our clothes, food, etc. we pack for a little while and as I look over to Riley I see her yawn. I then suggest we end it for the night and go to sleep, but she wanted to keep going. I told her that we should rest for a few moments, and she agreed. I sat on the bed and pat for her to sit beside me. She comes over with a tired smile and leans her head on my shoulder and falls asleep.

With everything running through my mind I can't sleep so I gently lay Riley down on my bed and continue packing till I can barely stand anymore, and I go lay down on Riley's bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, we got up and finished packing. Riley wasn't happy that I stayed up but thankful I made her sleep.

After we finished everything we got Josh and Maya ready to leave. When we went outside to load up there was a small four-seater car packed with stuff.

"What is this?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Kent said as he closed the trunk.

"Where are Maya and Josh going to ride?"

"Oh, well they can't come, there's no room" said Mary.

Outraged, before I could even think, Riley replied, "What do you mean they can't come?! If you think I'm leaving them behind, then you are very mistaken."

As Kent made his way to the front of the car, I turned to him and said, "If they don't go then we don't go."

"If you think we're leaving without them then you should just go ahead and leave." Riley said angrily.

Kent looks at Mary and back at us. Then hopped in the driver's seat closed his door and said, "Y'all have one more chance. You can get in now and head to wherever or not."

Neither of us said a word, I just stared at him angrily muttering some not nice things under my breath as he started the car and looked back us. I turn to look at Riley's angry face and when I turn back I see the car start to move.

Enraged I kick and break the tail light as it goes by while yelling at the car as I watch it drive off without us and without our friends. I turn around to see Riley fall to the ground sobbing, shaking her head and I turn back to yell at the car driving away in the distance. Once I mostly calmed myself down I turn back around to find Riley on her knees, eyes closed, sobbing for what we had just lost. I soften my eyes and walk over to her and try to urge her to come inside.

She looked up at me, looked back down, and stayed there. Heartbroken, I scooped her up in my arms as she started to cry more, and I walked back to the room with her in my arms. I put her on the bed and sat down next to her rubbing her back as she curled up next to me putting her head on my side still crying. I sat there thinking about what we were going to do next. After a little while she stopped crying and fell back asleep and I did the same. Sometime after that a deep loud voice I know that very much woke me up with a start.

"HELLO! Where are we?" the voice yelled while I continued to lay there thinking it was a dream. So, I ignored it until I was pushed off the bed and not knowing if it was one a soldier, I jumped up ready to beat whoever dared disturb my sleep. Once I stood up I saw Josh standing there with a huge smirk on his face. I hurried to my feet and embraced him in a huge hug, grinning like an idiot. As I looked over I saw Riley was still asleep, so I motioned for us to go outside to talk until she woke up. Once we moved outside and sat on the curb of the road I was bombarded with questions

"What's going on? Where are we? Why were you and my sister sleeping together? I mean i know you like each other but..." Josh said

"No! It's not like that Josh!" I said defending myself

"Why won't Maya wake up?"

"There was an explosion and we all got hurt except Riley, I had grabbed her and threw her next to a wall behind me. You, Maya, and I had slipped into comas and the owners of the motel were the ones that threw the grenade. We all were going to leave this morning to go west to your uncles but didn't because they said that we would have had to leave you and Maya behind. We stayed up all morning and when the others left we had to discuss what to do next but we both ended up falling asleep. Oh, and I was in coma for a few days and you and Maya have been in one for a little less than a week." I told him, which explained everything. Afterwards we sat there in silence as he processed everything.

"What are we going to do?" Josh asked

"There's an RV out back, I was thinking that we could take that, and any food or stuff left then head to your uncle's place in Kansas."

"Sounds like a plan, does Riley know yet?" Josh asked.

"No, not yet. Let's go see if the RV works and see if we can grab some supplies first. If we can't find anything than we can stop somewhere on the way."

"Ok, let's do it" Josh said.

"You go check the RV and I'll check for supplies." I said as I stood up and started walking back to the motel.

"Ok, where's the keys?" he asked.

"Here, I grabbed them this morning." I said as I pulled the keys from my pocket.

"Cool, why?" he asked.

I stopped in the doorway, turned to him and said, "I didn't really trust the owners."

 _I hope you guys like where this is going? I'm going to go ahead and do comment replies and I think I will Post Chapter Three as well!_

 _Guest: great start_

 _Thanks!_

 _Guest: Please continue, This sounds really interesting_

 _I Will! Thx for the encouragement!_


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys, Here is Chapter 3 for you! Should I Label each chapter? LMK in the comments.

Chapter 3

As I walked up to the owner's area of the motel searched every draw, cabinet, and closet for anything, after an hour of searching I walked back to the RV to see what Josh had done.

"I got two boxes of peanut butter bars, an EpiPen, a loaf of bread, three cases of water, two boxes of cereal, and about seven first aid boxes. We should still stop by a store for some more stuff" I say walking towards the RV.

"Ok, cool." said Josh from under the car

"How are we doing down there?" I asked.

"Well it's drivable for about half the way right now, but I believe I can fix it to take us all the way to my uncle's." He said as he moved out from under the car.

"Cool. I'm going to go check on the girls while you finish up here."

"Ok, I'll be there in 5." Josh said scooting back under the car.

I went back in the room to find Maya still asleep and Riley sitting beside her, back turned to me.

"Hey" I said in a soft voice.

She quickly turned around to look at me and I saw she had tears in her eyes as she got up and came towards.

"Hey, what's wrong"? I asked as she punched me in the shoulder and then pulls me into a long hug.

"I... I... I thought you left." Riley said now sobbing.

"I will never leave you." I said looking her in the eyes.

"Whe...where is Josh?" Riley asked.

I then explained to her our plan to leave and go to their Uncle's house in Kansas. In turn, she insists that we wait for Maya to wake up before we go, and I promise her that we would wait.

Just as we split apart, Josh walks into the room and Riley runs over and gives him a huge hug.

He turns to me and says, "So, the R.V. will take about a few more days to fix up before we can go."

"Ok." I said.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Riley says still hugging Josh.

"Yeah, you to." Josh said. "Where's Maya?"

"Over there in the bed." I said.

"Ok, thanks." Josh said as he moved to sit beside Maya.

Just as Josh said, the R.V. took a few days to finish up and anytime he wasn't working on the R.V. he was sitting beside Maya talking to her, sometimes singing, and sometimes just sitting there lost in thought. In those few days, Riley and I scavenged the motel for supplies. While Riley took a nap, I went out to check the last two rooms. In both rooms, I found the mattress and pillows were missing, but I thought nothing of it. As I walked back to our room I find to my surprise Maya sitting up and talking with Riley. I walk over and give her a hug, relieved that she's okay and awake.

"Maya! Welcome back to the land of the living." I say.

Riley and I then explain what the plans are. I tell her that Josh is just outside fixing the R.V. we're going to use, and Riley and I have been spending the past few days gathering supplies for the trip. A few minutes later, Josh walked in and with a huge smile he walks over and gives Maya a huge hug so excited that Maya was okay.

"How's the R.V. coming?" I asked

"It's all ready to go, have you told her the plan yet?" Josh asked

"Yeah, they've told me the plan." Maya says.

"Great! So, we'll need to stop by somewhere to get more food and then we're ready to go." Josh said.

"Ok, so when do we leave?" Riley asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow." Josh said.

"Well, first you two need to rest and recover before we leave." I add.

"We just slept for a week." Maya said kind of annoyed.

"Yes, but with no food, no water, and no movement. You need to recover." Riley said.

"We can do that on the R.V." Josh whines.

"That's actually a good point." I say.

"Okay, well if it's the R.V. I saw earlier then we can't drive it anyway. It's illegal." Riley said.

Over the next few minutes we debated on whether we should use it. In the end, it was our best chance of survival. We decided to leave tomorrow for less of a chance to be found by the soldiers still in the town.

"Ok, so we leave tomorrow. Josh and I are going to go scavenge around town to see what we can find." I said.

"I don't like you going to the other end of the motel, why would you think I would like y'all going into the town?" Riley unhappily asks.

"We have to go, if we don't we'll starve on this trip." Josh replies.

"We'll be careful, I promise" I turn and say to Riley. She then turns to me and looks at me with those big brown eyes and says,

"Please be careful."

And we promised as we head to the door.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Let's do this." Josh said.

Once we got outside, Josh turns to me and asks, "Do you think we will see any of them?"

"I don't know, we haven't seen any here but they could be in the town." I answered.

"Will we have to kill them or will we run away?" Josh asked.

"We should try to run but we might have to" I said.

As we were getting our gear ready Josh faces me and says "You have to stay here."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"If we both go then no one will be here with the girls." Josh said.

"But what if you need my help?"

"I'll be fine" Josh said trying to convince the both of us. "If I am not back in three days you need to take them and leave."

Over those next minutes, we continued argue on whether to leave him behind and me take the girls to safety or to wait. It became aggravating that he wouldn't let me stay with him and then a question popped into my head that I knew he would understand fully.

"Would you leave me?" I ask.

"No…no I wouldn't. Fine, but if I'm not back..." Josh started before I interrupted"

"I said..." I started before

"Let me finish... If I'm not back in three days then you go to the diner up the street, I'll meet you there." Josh said

I agree, and we decide that if he hadn't returned on the third day, we would leave. Even though I didn't believe it was best, it would keep Maya and Riley safe.


	4. The Town

_Hey guys! I hope you are all doing alright from the hurricane and those who were not hit, I hope your week is going amazing! sorry for not posting sooner but I'm gonna post two tonight so look out for that! enjoy!_

"Alright Mr. Josh, do you know why you are here?" The Iranian man asked

"Nope" I say

"We have reason to believe that you and you're friends we have here are part of a rebel group who have been attacking our outposts. Do you know anything about that?" he asked

"I don't know…" I say lying

"Then tell me about the town right outside of the motel" He said with a smirk

"How do you know about that?" I ask getting mad about him knowing my past

"I have resources…"

"Ok, fine. I'll tell you as long as you don't hurt us" I say

"Your consequences depend on your actions here, and now" He says

"Ok, fine…. Once I got into townI went to the closest drug store. I turned the corner and saw three soldiers standing there

"Crap!" I whisper

I was just about to leave when I heard someone from the roof.

He looked at me then showed me two axes. He then pointed to the soldiers and threw the axes at two of them. With adrenaline pumping through my veins, I took out my knife and stabbed the other in the neck. After that, I took a step back and saw a young Iranian boy under the helmet. I stumbled back realizing what I just did.

"Thanks, my child and I were stuck up here" the man on the roof said.

"I just killed someone." I said staring at the boy.

"Yeah, but it was to save us." The man says.

"But what makes that right?!" I say getting worked up. "What makes our lives better than his?!"

"They are the ones attacking, we are just defending ourselves." He replies. "Look out, there's two of them coming from the east. Here take this!" the man said throwing a machete down to me

"Hold on a minute!" I yell up

"Wait where are you going?"

"I have to get a better weapon!" I yell to him

"Where?" the man asked

"There's a store over there across the street to the right!" I said pointing to the store as I ran to it.

Once I got to the store. I went to the knife section and saw a jagged sword and a double-sided axe. As I picked up a knife it cut me, so I dropped it hoping they didn't hear me. Once I moved away from the knife section I went over to the gun section only to find no guns.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yell kicking the shelf making a bow fall. "I guess this will work."

I pick up the bow and feel it out. I find the arrows and an arrow bag. As I start walking out the door I see in the gun case, a revolver, a M4 assault rifle, two Glocks, a bag of ammo, and some cans of soup next to a guy dead on the floor. I gasp as I see a hole in his chest and a puddle of blood around him. Moving closer, I see his eyes still open wide from fear and close his eyelids to let him rest in peace. As I walk back to the man on the roof I see a soldier on the roof with them. All I can think about is not letting them die. So, I quickly pull the M4 over my shoulder and look through the scope to shoot the soldier in the heart. I hit him just in time to turn around to another who was right behind me and I took out the sword to slice him in the neck. Afterwards, I quickly cross the road to get to the rooftop. Once I reach the rooftop I find just the tall man and a baby.

"Where's your wife?" I asked.

"She got very sick during birth and passed away before you arrived." the man said.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

The man nods curtly and asks, "Do you have a hiding place nearby?"

"Yeah, we do but before I take you there I need to ask you 2 questions." I said in a serious voice.

"Alright ask away." the man said.

"Ok…what is your name and who is this cutie?" I said

"Wow ok, I was expecting something like how many people have I killed or if I'm a criminal."

"Nah, I figured that you wouldn't put your baby in danger." I reply.

"That's true. Well, I'm Adam and this little cutie is Kenzie or Z for short" Adam said as he handed me Z to grab his bag,

"I'm Josh." I said rocking the baby in my arms, "Have I seen you somewhere?"

"I believe so but I don't know where. So where is your camp?" Adam asked

"It's over at the motel. It's my sister Riley, my friend Maya, my best friend Lucas, and I."

"Lucas." Adam whispered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing" Adam said.

"Ok" I said as we got down from the roof. We started heading back to the motel and decided to take the woods because the road was full of traveling soldiers. While we were walking, I looked back at Adam and I saw a figure moving through the trees.

"Adam watch out!" I yelled.

 _Guest: How do you like the chapter name? Are you glad nothing happened to Josh, yet...? The Rucas and Joshaya development will get much bigger but I'm more focusing on Rucas in this story._


	5. Meeting a Stranger?

_Like i promised, here is Chapter Five. I hope you enjoy!_

"Tell me what happened after Josh left"

"Ok… After Josh left, I looked around the motel for a little to see if I could find anything or anyone lurking about. When I was satisfied everything was safe, I walked back into the room and saw the girls sitting at the coffee table talking.I went and sat down on my bed which caused the bed springs to squeak and the girls whipped their heads around to look at me.

"I thought you and Josh were going into town?" Maya asked.

"We were, but Josh told me to stay here" I said.

"What? You let Josh go out there alone!" Maya yelled unhappily.

"Are you crazy?" Riley asked angrily.

"Just listen to me." I said trying to stop them.

"No! You have to go catch up to him." Maya said.

"I can't." I said.

"You can't?" Riley said.

"No, I can't." I said a little louder and more than a little frustrated.

"Well…if you can't then I will" Maya said getting up.

"No, you can't!" I said getting up and moving in front of the door.

"WHY NOT?!" Maya yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU'LL DIE!" I yelled trying to get her to stop.

"THEN WHY IS HE OUT THERE?!" Maya yelled.

"BECAUSE HE CAN ACTUALLY SURVIVE!"

"AND I CAN'T?"

'NO, YOU CAN'T." I said

"STOP YELLING!" Riley yelled finally

"I'm going to find him!" Maya said walking to the door

"No, you're going to sit down, listen to Lucas with me, and see why he didn't go" Riley said

"Grr, fine. But there better be a good explanation." Maya said reluctantly.

"Ok, why did you leave Josh out there alone?" Riley asked.

"He told me to stay here because he wanted me to protect both of you." I said.

"And what makes you think we need protection?" Maya asked, "Oh, I know. It's just because we're girls, isn't it?"

"Of course not!" I said

"Then why?"

"Because I was going to be the one going to go but he said that he wanted me to make sure YOU stayed safe." I said pointing at Maya as she fumed and went to lay down on her bed.

"He told me that if he is not back within three days then we have to go to the diner down the street, we can't stay in this place for much longer anyway. If he's not there after a day passes, then we have to go." I yell at Maya expecting her to argue once again, but the next few seconds after that everything became dead silent.

"He will be back." Maya said quietly as a silent tear rolled down her face. "He will be back" she repeated calmly and then the arguing ended.

It's just been a few hours of sitting in the room waiting for Josh to come back. It has been very quiet and its driving me nuts! Hardly anyone has spoken a word while Maya keeps her eyes on the door waiting for Josh to walk through it and Riley moves around trying to find something to do. I decide to go out to the diner to make sure it's all clear. I only brought a black 8" knife and a metal pipe to protect myself with while I left my machete with Maya and Riley.

As I walked into the diner I saw one of the soldiers walking around, and to my luck he hadn't spotted or heard me yet. He'll be gone when we come back I thought, but I quickly realized that if there's more than one I would want to know now instead of later when I the girls came with me. So, I snuck up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with the pipe causing him to fall to the ground. I then went to see if I could find any others but thankfully there weren't any more so I started heading back to the motel. On my way, back I heard a loud scream coming from a nearby alleyway.

As the alleyway came into view, I saw a car and moving closer I realize it was Kent and Mary's. Walking around towards the back I look for any leftover supplies, but found nothing. As I start moving away I remembered something from when Kent and Mary first left the motel.

-Riley and I went outside to load our stuff in the car-

"What's this?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Kent said putting a gun in the trunk then closing it.

"There's a gun in the trunk." I said to myself as I look for the keys. Seeing them on the ground I

bent down to pick them up and here a voice in front of me speak up,

"Must have tried to get out and got shot."

I quickly look up to see a guy about my height with a familiar face standing a few feet away from me.

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Who are you?" I asked back.

"I asked first." He replies.

Hesitant at first I cautiously said, "My name is Lucas. Now what about you?"

"Fine, my name is…"

 _There is no comment reply right now because i posted these back to back._

 _I Hope to post again either sunday night or monday. See you then!_


	6. The RUN

_Hey Guys, sorry that this is late but its here like I promised. thank yo much for loving this story! it means so much when i get all of your reviews! if you think I should add or remove something or have any feedback then please tell me, i want to make sure you guys love it!_

 _and now, here is chapter 6... THE RUN_

"What was happening? Why did you tell him to move?"

"I said watch out not move…" I say

"Whatever, what happened next?"

"Well, I saw something in the woods so I yell at Adam and tell him to watch out but I was too late, he had been shot He cried out in pain as the soldier's shot him in the shoulder, very close to Z's head. I quickly pull out my gun and shoot the soldier in the head, killing him.

"Adam! Adam! Hang on!" I yelled seeing him laying with him slowly slipping away. Not wanting him to slip away I start talking to him about his daughter as I kneel next to him applying pressure to the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Adam, you have to stay awake for Z. She needs her father!" I yell.

"She has her uncle." He said quietly.

"Where is he? I'll go find him for you if you stay awake." I said.

"You said there's a Lucas at your place?"

"Yeah there is but, wait… are you Lucas's brother Adam?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, I am, and you're his best friend Josh, he always talked about you." He said softly.

"We have to get you back to him" I said trying to help him get up.

"No, he doesn't need to be here and watch me die." Adam said as he began to cry. "Just please take Z to him."

I tried as hard as I could to stop the bleeding, but couldn't apply enough pressure to stop it. Over that time, I tried to get Adam to talk to me as much as possible and stay awake. He told me to tell Lucas that he is an uncle now and he's going to have to be there for Z as she grew up since he wouldn't. I felt my eyes begin to water as he finished and told me to take Z away before he died as he handed her to me and said,

"Be strong." He took his last breath and closed his eyes as they rolled back. I picked up Z and Adam's bag and started moving back to the motel.

Lucas

"So, you just trusted this person?"

"Not completely but enough to not kill me" I say

"so who was he?

"… Chase. My name is Chase. You probably went to school with my brother and sister, Adam and Maya."

"Maya? Maya is here with me, just down the road from here! We're staying at the motel." I said excitingly.

"She is? How is she? Who else is with y'all? Is Adam with y'all too?" He began shooting questions right and left. I look down about to answer him before he yelled,

"Watch out!"

I turn around to see a soldier running towards us, pulling out his gun then look back to see another behind Chase. Pulling out my knife I throw it at the one behind me miss and turn to throw my pipe at the one behind Chase. As the pipe leaves my hand the one behind me pulls the trigger and shoots me in the arm. I cry out falling to my knees as Chase grabs a gun off the ground and shoots the one who shot me and then turns around to shoot the one behind him. He then kneels beside me and asks,

"What do I do?"

"I don't know." I said as I look at the hole in my arm as more and more blood began to drip on the ground.

"Ok, lay down" He said.

I did what he asked as he studied the wound and found that it couldn't be treated without the proper equipment. Looking inside the clip of the gun, he took one out and handed it to me telling him to bite down on it when it becomes too painful. he told me he was going to wrap it up, then move him quickly to the motel to try and clean it up. he took off his shirt, tore it in half, and wrapped one piece around the wound to apply pressure and made the other into a sling. my eyes began to droop as he picked me up and we walked as quick as we could towards the motel. As we came up to the parking lot I saw Josh

"Josh?" I ask.

"Chase? Oh my gosh Lucas!" Josh yelled.

"Which room are you in?" He asked quickly.

"Room 16, what happened?" Josh replied with a concerned tone. I told him about the soldiers that had surrounded us and the one that shot me. When we got to the room I laid on a bed next Riley. She jumped up panicking as she saw Lucas's arm then ran into the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit, some towels, and a bucket of water. Chase moved away to give her room. I watch her take off the now blood-soaked shirt and I realize Chace was still shirtless. I look at Josh still standing in the doorway to find he was thinking the same thing I was as he throws a t shirt to Chace to put on. After that everything became blurry, but I remember Chace punching Josh for something then I took a medication before passing out….

Josh:

"So why did he punch you?"

"Because he thought I was a father" I said

"What? Explain more!" he said

"Ok, well we started yelling…

"What was that for?" I yelled at Chace acting so innocent and clueless.

"Are you really going to play that?" He yell back while putting space in between him and the baby.

"Chase she's not mine!" Maya yells suddenly, looking up from Lucas.

Chace stare at her and ask, "She's not?"

We both shake our heads.

"Then who's, is it?"

"We don't know. I found her alone and I brought her here." I said quickly.

Chace looked over at me, holding out a hand to help me up and say, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about that, I would have done the same for my sister." I say.

Riley

"Ms. Riley, tell me about your friend's gunshot wound at the motel…" the man said

"How do you…" I asked trying to figure him out.

"We've been talking to your people, but we just need to know what you saw." He said

"Well… As soon as I saw Chase walk through the door with Lucas in his arms, I felt my heart skip a beat. My mind immediately started thinking of what to do next and I remembered the first aid kit we had kept in the bathroom, so I run in there grab it, some towels, and fill a bucket with warm water from the sink. I moved as quickly as I could, trying not to waste any time. Maya ran over and told me to clean Lucas's arm. Since she is studying to be a doctor and I don't really have the stomach for this kinda thing, she would be the one to stitch up the wound. After unwrapping some blood-soaked cloth from his arm, I began to clean up the blood around the wound. When I moved closer to the wound I saw Lucas's eyes shoot open and he began to groan.

"Shh." I said to him, pausing what I was doing.

"I need to remove the bullet, clean the wound, and stitch it up to keep it from being infected." Maya said moving around some of the things I brought out.

"Have you ever done that before?" He quietly asks trying not to moan as I continue to clean his arm.

"No, but it can't be much harder than sewing a hem, can it?" She responds with a nervous chuckle. "Besides, from what I've heard cleaning is worse than stitching it up."

He looks at me with an unamused face and I chuckle slightly then turn my head around as Maya yells something at the other guys who were arguing about something.

"Will y'all be quite?!" I yell at them as Chase pulls Josh up off the floor. "Josh I need you to come help Maya and I with Lucas. Chase if you cannot find a way to be quiet I am asking you to leave because we really need to fully focus on this."

They both nod as Josh moves to the other side of Lucas. I hand Josh a small towel as Maya pulls out a bottle of something that I'm guessing should help numb the pain, I hope. After opening the bottle, she makes Lucas drink some before moving to take out the bullet. I tell Lucas to bite down on the towel if it became too painful. Josh shoved it in his mouth as Maya started the process

Lucas

"What else do you remember from that night? He asked

"I remember feeling pain like nothing I had ever experienced. Everything was on fire.

When I hear Riley say that the bullet was out it had already felt like years had gone by. Years spent in burning agony and constant screaming. I could feel Josh and Riley trying to hold me still as I moved violently, attempting to move away from everything around me. It really didn't feel like the medicine Maya had given me had been working until she said she told me she was almost done cleaning. My vision was blurry, my mind was going blank, and I couldn't feel much.

At some point I had been let go of because I stopped moving around and I think someone said something about stitches being done but I was fading away, it kind of felt like floating, on a really soft fluffy cloud. I remember feeling really exhausted, so I took a deep breath and then everything went black.

Josh

"What else happened that night?"

"Well, Minutes went by of me trying to hold Lucas in place so Maya could get done quickly. Riley helped her and helped me as much as she could while looking completely lost. Lucas's screams were hard to hear. I felt so bad, wishing he wasn't going through this. The time almost felt endless and I'm sure it was even more so for him. I figured the medicine had kicked in by the stitches because he passed out when she was about done. Either that or the pain had become too unbearable for him, which was scary to think about.

After helping Maya clean up, Riley stood up and found she was covered in Lucas's blood. Knowing she wouldn't be able to keep calm for very long I told her to go for a quick shower. Once she closed the door I turned back to Lucas who was looked like he was peacefully sleeping, which he needed. Scanning the room"

"What else?

"Come one man, she just…" I started before getting interrupted

"And who's fault is that? Keep going" He said

"I looked over to Maya and Chase who were having a quiet conversation. As I walked over to tell her she did good, she looked up at me said something to Chase and motioned for me to go outside with her. All I knew was that I was in trouble for something. Once she closed the door she turned to me and said"

"I know about Z."

"You know what?" I asked still thinking about Lucas.

"I know that she is related to Lucas." She said.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't think I know. The way you looked at her and then at Lucas when you first walked in the room."

"Yeah. She's his niece. I was on my way back here with his brother, Adam, when he was shot by a soldier."

"Are you going to tell him? I mean when he wakes up." She said.

"Yes, I have a message for him from his brother." I replied.

"Then what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Whatever Lucas decides. He's in charge of her now and until he wakes up, we protect her with our lives." I said.

 _There we go guys! thank you again for reading,_

 _Special shout out to HideAndSeekCat for subscribing!_

 _I enjoy writing this and reading your reviews! and speaking of reviews, here are the review responses!_

 _Guest: It's Monday! I'm here waiting for the update :D ::: here it is! i hope you enjoy!_

 _Guest:This is so good! I need more! ::::: thank you! here is more!_

 _Guest: Great 2 chapters. I love how worried Maya was about Josh. She was just sitting there, praying and waiting for his return. I hope he makes it back soon. ::::::: Thanks, and yeah... i had a hard time deciding what to do with josh but i got it figured out as i got this done. thanks!_

 _Guest: I'm more of Joshaya shipper but I'll read the Rucas to get to Joshaya. :::::: I love Joshaya too! and there will be some joshaya moments in here for you!  
_

 _Thats all of them, thank you so much for commenting, if you comment and want to, you can change it from "GUEST" to your own username or name, so that i can directly talk to you! i seriously love hearing from you guys!_

 _I have a rly busy week and i leave for camp on Friday so I will hopefully get another chap or two up on Sunday night! see you then!_


	7. Doctor Riley

_Hey Guys! sorry for the late update, I promise ill try to post more often!_

 _heres Chapter 7_

 ** _Riley_**

"So, you did emergency surgery on him and he lived?" he asked

"Yeah, we did." I say

"What then?" He asked

"After walking into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and saw my shirt, pants, and arms covered in blood. Barely holding my stomach down, I turned away from the mirror to strip and rinse off in the shower. After getting dressed in some fresh clothes, I looked back in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, only I didn't see me. There was just a girl staring back at me who looked so lost and afraid of what would come next. With those thoughts, I realized that none of us would ever be the same if we made it through this war,

Why am I telling you all this?" I say

"Because I asked, Keep going."

Stepping back in the room I look around and seeChase rocking Z, talking to her, while Lucas was still unconscious on the bed. I could hear Josh and Maya outside talking and decided to let them be. Bringing a chair with me I move to the side of Lucas's bed and sat down.

After checking to see if the stitches were holding I rested my arms and head on the bed realizing how exhausted I was, but didn't fall asleep, couldn't do it with him in front of me. No, I sat there in the silence and listened to my thoughts. Thoughts about what had happened in the past week and a half, thoughts about if our families were okay or what they might be doing, thoughts about what might happen, and even thoughts about what might have happened if Iran had never attacked us in the first place. I guess I was mainly just checking on myself, making sure I was okay or at least still sane.

A little while later I heard the door open and close. Figuring it was just Josh and Maya, I didn't move. I just stayed where I was, watching Lucas, waiting for him to wake up. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder, startling me, I whipped around only to find Josh behind me.

"Hey sis." He said, "You okay? You've been sitting here for a few hours."

"Yeah. Just lost in thought, I guess." I replied turning back to look at Lucas.

He offered to switch places with me, but I told him I was fine right where I was. The others eventually went to sleep. When I turned to look at them I found Maya asleep with little Z lying next to her on the bed, Josh was in my bed because he let Chase sleep in his. When I looked at the clock I figured I had been in that same chair for about six hours, Lucas was still fast asleep.

"Please be okay." I whispered to Lucas. "You said you would never leave me."

Everything went dark as I fell asleep, waiting for him to wake up.

 _ **Lucas**_

"So, what happened when you woke up?" He asked me

"From the moment I opened my eyes, I knew something was different.I saw Riley asleep in a chair next to my bed and as I looked around I saw something small next to Maya who was also asleep. Chase was reading a magazine at the coffee table and on my other side I saw Josh sitting on Riley's bed, watching me.

"Hey man." He whispered, "Looks like your finally awake."

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked hoarsely as he got up and walked towards Riley. He picked her up and laid her on her bed, covered her with a blanket, then came and sat down in the chair.

"Well you had been shot in the arm by a soldier and Chase brought you back here where Maya and Riley fixed you up. She tried to stay up and wait for you to wake up, but" he said motioning to her

"she obviously fell asleep. Um and that's about it." He said.

"I remember most of that but what is next to Maya? Is that a baby?" I exclaimed.

Josh smiled and walked over to pick up the child. When he moved closer I could see it was a girl.

"Lucas. I want you to meet Z, she is your niece." He said as he handed her to me. After she settled in my arms, Josh explained to me what happened to Adam and how he got Z. I asked him where Gabriela was and he told me that she had died giving birth to Z.

After taking a deep breath, he said, "Adam told me to say that you are her uncle, and no matter what happens he needs you to be there for her as she grows up since he wouldn't be. He loved you man and he loved her, but whatever happens to her is all up to you."

After blinking back tears I cleared my throat and told him that she would stay with us, "It is what Adam wanted me to do, so I will do it."

 ** _AN_**

 _I know it was short but more WILL come later this week_

 _Review Responses:_

 _Singular:Love it! I have a small request can add just little bit more of romance. I love romance with my action._

 _Yes i Will! it will come within the next few chapters and i think you will like it!_

 _Ill talk to you guy next time!_


	8. Uncle Dom?

Hey guys, sorry its been a while! I had midterms this week and it was something... i got a 74% on my gov exam both tests a few weeks ago AND now, and its 50 Q's... is that sus? maybe? anyways, I am going to try to post TWO tonight so look out for the second one too!

Without further waiting here is UNCLE DOM?

 _ **CHAPTER 8**_

"What happened next?" asked the man

"Well, nothing much after that for about three weeks. We're coming very close to my uncle's home. In addition to taking the safest route through lots of countryside and mountains we have taken several stops for more supplies. As I look out the window I see the abandoned town we were just in, several miles away. It was clear to us that the Iranian forces had come here and left which is why it was the perfect place to stop, or so we thought.

"We'll be there in 'bout two minutes, so get ready to start moving fast." Josh said.

As everyone else left the R.V., I wrapped up Z in a blanket and picked her up to go inside the grocery store for another quick supply run.

As I walked towards the door I heard a gunshot, then Chase screaming which was followed another gunshot from inside the store.

Moving as quick as I could, I put Z in a rocker we had found and ran off the R.V. to see Chase lying on the ground with a bullet in his neck and a soldier falling several feet away. Maya ran out of the store with a gun in her hand and screamed when she saw Chase.

I ran over as Maya sat next to Chase, unsure of what to do and apply pressure to the wound trying to get the bullet out with my hands since it was on the surface.

"Chase! Stay with me!" I cried as I saw his breath becoming more and more shallow.

Tears began to stream down my face as I pulled the bullet away from his neck and threw it somewhere behind me. I quickly applied more pressure and watched as he took his last few breaths of air. He turned his head to Maya and said,

I love you sis."

His body then became rigid and I watched the lights leave his eyes as Maya began to yell out his name over and over, begging him to stay with her. She knocked me over trying to being him back to life as I looked down at my bloody hands. We both sat there crying until I heard the soldier start to stir. Maya got up running over and began punching the soldier.

"I heard the shot from the warehouse, what happened?" Josh said seeming out of breath as he saw Chase on the floor and Maya beating up the soldier.

"Josh take Maya to the R.V." I said sternly as he nodded.

"Come on." Josh said moving towards her.

"NO!" Maya yelled out, still crying.

"JOSH TAKE HER." I yell as I heard Lucas come up behind me.

"Chase!" Maya cried as Josh carried her away.

As I began to recognize the streets I got more excited. At the time, Maya was driving, I was sitting in the lounge area with the guys, feeding Z with a formula bottle we found, while Lucas and Josh were talking about our next steps. I heard Lucas say something about our families and look up just about to say something when Maya yelled out,

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!"

Maya slams on the brake as Lucas wraps his arms around Z and I. The R.V. began to slide just as we collide with something on the road. I held Z close to me as Maya screamed busting through the windshield and Josh was thrown against the wall of the R.V.

Lucas quickly ran outside to get Maya back on the R.V. as I sat up and checked Z to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Wh…What h…happened?" Josh asked as he slowly woke up.

"I don't know" I said standing up setting Z on the couch, then there was a loud bang on the door followed by Lucas 's voice.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

I quickly open the door to be pushed out of the way by Lucas running in holding Maya who had been knocked out.

"What happened?" Josh asked.

"Someone piled up a bunch of lamp post and cinder blocks most likely to keep people out of town." Lucas said.

"We have to get through. That's where my uncle lives." I said.

"Well, we will have enough food to last us a week so let's just sit here a day or two. Maybe someone will come by then. If not, then we will try to go on" Lucas said as Josh and I nodded in agreement.

"Who do you think put the stuff there?" Lucas asked

BANG…BANG…BANG! "Open up!" A man's voice called out.

"I think we are about to find out." Josh says.

 _ **Lucas**_

"So what happened after you crashed?"

"Well, I knew we had to do something, so I came up with a plan…Josh, take Riley, Maya, and Z to the bedroom in the back and close the door. Do not come out till I come to get you. If I don't come back, there is an exit under the bed that I made back at the motel." I said to them. "Now that's the plan we're sticking with. Now what's your uncle's name?"

"Dominic O'Conner" Josh said quietly as he picked up Maya and Riley picked up Z.

"Ok, I will see all of you in a bit."

I wait until the door is shut before I walk off the R.V. and outside only to find. As I began to turn around I get pushed against the side of the R.V. with a bang and my hands were tied together before being pushed to the ground.

"Is there anyone with you?" A tall muscular man asked.

"No, it's just me" I tell them.

"Don't lie to me!" The man yelled furiously as a woman with long curly blonde hair walked up behind him. "We watched you jump out to grab that girl who fell through the window when you crashed."

"She died and then you got all handsy with me." I say as I started to stand back up.

"Where are you going?"

"Jay, stop it" the woman said

"Jay, what about you princess? What may your name be, hmm?"

"What's yours?" the woman asked

"I asked first."

"I have a gun." She said as she put a revolver to my head.

"I'm going to go search the R.V. for people" Jay said walking towards the door.

As soon as Jay was inside I knew I had do something fast, even if it meant I would end up dead.

Eyeing the gun on my head I knock it aside making the woman fire it, then I turned and jumped to bring my hands in front of me. As soon as I look up, I saw she was lining up to kick my head.

Knocking her legs aside, I get behind her and move the rope that is tying my hands together around her neck to keep her from moving.

"Let go of her." Jay said coming off the R.V. with his gun pointed at us.

"Put the gun down." I say lifting the woman to her feet.

"Stop." A bald muscular man says from in the shadows of the structure.

"O'Conner…" the woman started.

"Savannah, I said stop."

"Savannah Hugh." I say aloud, remembering Josh mentioning her once.

"Shut up." she said elbowing me in the stomach.

"Who is this guy?" O'Conner asks.

"He…" Savannah started before I interrupted her.

"I can talk SAVANNAH." I said stretching out her name, taunting her.

"Alright boy, what's your name?" O'Conner asked.

"What's your name?"

"Let her go and then we will talk."

I pause for a second looking at the two men as Jay lowers his gun and I let Savannah go.

"O'Conner. Now are you looking for trouble?"

"No sir. I am just looking for a man named Dominic O'Conner or Uncle Dom. Have you seen

him?" I ask curiously, connecting the dots between his name.

"How do you know that name? I only let two people use that name"

"If you will let me, I will go get those two people"

"Go, but you'll take Savannah with you so there's no funny business." He says.

"Thank you, sir." I said as I walked into the R.V. with Savannah following close behind.

I open the bedroom door to see Josh, standing, holding Maya, still unconscious, and Riley holding Z, sitting on the bed.

"Come on" I say smiling.

We all went back outside and I took Z from Riley as Josh softly laid Maya on the grass, then Josh and Riley ran to embrace their uncle.

"We are on an important run, so we will see you back at the house. You remember where it is, right?" Dom said to them.

"Yes sir." Josh said swiftly as he went to pick up Maya.

"There is no way you will make it three feet in that R.V. now, take my truck" Dom said as he threw me the keys.

"Okaaaaaaaay." I say while looking at the spotless, scratchless, huge Hummer H2 truck.

"It's bullet proof. Something you might need, but if you scratch it I will kill you!"

"Thank you, Uncle." Riley says as she takes Z back from me.

He nodded then said to me, "Son, you got some guts. Might get you killed one day but for now, I want you on my next run, so don't die. You too Josh. Gotta have my nephew next to me, alive and well."

"Yes sir." Josh and I both said together.

Dom got into the other car along with Jay and Savannah then they drove away. I hopped in the driver's seat, Riley and Z got in the passenger seat, and Josh got in the back with Maya in his arms protectively. I started the car and headed in the direction Riley told me.

*(A/N)*

Okay, I knowwwww im gonna get some hate about the uncle being Dom and not Eric but i wanted a serous character and i could NOT make Eric serious... thats just not right in my opinion...

How'd you like the chap? was it what you expected? Plz write a review!

speaking of which...

Review Response

guest:can't wait for the next chapter.::::::: Here it is! what do you think?

Singular:I love Josh and Riley bonding. ::::::::::: me too! there might be more of that later? would you like that?

:Great chapter!::::::::::::::: TYSM! what do you think of this one?

Thats it for the Review Responses, ill see you guys again next chap! (aka in 30 minutes)


	9. The Shelter?

_**Hey its me again with chapter 9! enjoy!**_

 _ **THE SHELTER**_

 _ **Chapter 9-**_

 _ **Lucas**_

"Josh? Is that you?" I heard an old lady say.

"Aunt Peggy?" Josh asked embracing her and Riley walks in to give her a hug as well.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're ok. Where's the rest of your family?" Aunt Peggy asked looking over at me holding Maya in my arms.

"We don't know." Riley said bouncing Z on her hip.

"Who's this?" asks Aunt Peggy, looking towards me.

"Hi ma'am. My name's Lucas. I'm a friend of theirs." I say

"We have an extra room that you four can share, it's the last door on the right upstairs. Lucas, go ahead and take Maya up to lay her down." Aunt Peggy says.

"Thank you" I say moving towards the stairs.

"And who is this?" I hear Aunt Peggy ask.

"She is Lucas's niece, Z." I hear Riley says.

"You should put her to sleep too." Aunt Peggy says as I hear Josh and Riley moving behind me.

We all went upstairs, I saw there were only three beds in the room. I put Maya on one and set my stuff down saying,

"I'll sleep on the floor."

After getting settled, we all fell asleep until we heard Dom get back around dinner time.

"Kids come down, its dinner time and everyone's back" called aunt Peggy.

"Ok! We'll be right there." Josh called back as Maya woke up.

"Where are we?" Maya asked groaning, probably with a massive headache from getting thrown through the window.

"You two go, I'll catch her up." Josh says going to sit next to her.

"Ok." Riley said as we leave to go down. Before we got to the bottom I hear Riley squeal and

realize her mom was standing near the front door. Josh began running down the stairs to see what was going on and ran over to hug his mom as well. Happy for them I made a start for the dining room to help set up the table. As I walk in, I hear a very familiar voice that I hadn't heard in 10 years, one I thought I would never hear again from. Looking around the room I see my sister standing next to Aunt Peggy in the kitchen.

"Kathrine?" I blurt, thoughts racing.

"Lucas." She says moving close, trying to give me a hug. I quickly move away, shaking my head, and went to the dining room. I can't do this right now, I thought to myself.

During dinner, I sat next to Maya and Josh trying to stay away from my sister, but Kathrine sat across from me. Halfway through dinner we heard Z begin to cry from upstairs.

"Aunt Peggy, do you have any baby food?" I ask sighing.

"Yes, I picked it up last time I was at the store. It's in the third cabinet on the right."

"Thanks." I said getting up

"I'll be right back." Riley said following me into the kitchen.

Once we were in the kitchen alone Riley asks,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, it's just… it seems like you've been kind of quiet ever since my mom showed up."

"It's nothing."

"Oh my gosh. It's because my mom is here, isn't it? I am so sorry, I didn't think how that might make you feel!" she said quickly.

"It's not because your mom is here but it is family." I reply with a chuckle at her candidness.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

"No, your mom is here, you should be with her."

"Do you even know how to make a bottle or feed her? Because I was doing that on the R.V."

"Fine. I'll tell you upstairs while we are feeding Z." I say frustrated.

"Great." She replied satisfied.

 _ **Josh:**_

"So, you felt that your friend was acting strange?" He asked

"Yeah, Lucas seems really out of it. I've been his best friend forever and I know something is happening,

but I don't really know what". Once Lucas and Riley walked out of the room, the girl across the table from him began to stand up and say,

"Peggy, I'm going to show him where it is."

Suddenly I realize that she was Kathrine, Lucas's older sister. She left right before Lucas and I met, and he was heartbroken when he found out she wasn't coming back. Then Maya came in and filled that sister gap for him, but he hasn't seen Katherine since he was little.

"No." I say sternly, looking right at Katherine. She stops and quickly turns around to stare at me confused.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kathrine." I say standing up.

"And why not?" Kathrine asked.

"Because Lucas doesn't need this right now, to deal with you. He already has plenty going on without you coming back into his life."

"Why do you think you can to tell me what to do?" She asks now pissed realizing what I was doing.

"Because when you left I was there for him."

"And who do you think you are?"

"Oh, me? Just the one who was there for Lucas when you left him. I'm Josh, the one who has known Lucas longer than his own sister because she left him when he was five"

She started to walk towards the kitchen while Maya and I moved quickly over to block the kitchen door.

"Kid, I have ten years of military training, and I will put you on the ground within seconds if you

don't move out of my way." She says threatening both of us.

Just then the door upstairs closed, and Z stopped crying.

"Looks like they found it" I hear Maya say with a smirk on her face.

She turned around clearly upset and walked to the other side of the house.

"Please excuse us, we have to go upstairs quickly." Maya said moving me towards the stairs.

"You're excused." Uncle Dom said looking up from his plate.

We walked upstairs until we heard Riley and Lucas talking about something. Sitting down on one of the stairs, Maya put her head on my shoulder, clearly exhausted, and we waited for them to finish.

 ** _*(A/N)*_**

 ** _There it is guys, i know its short and annoying but i promise the next chapters will be better! What do you think of Lucas's sister? is she cool? should i keep her on? LMK in the reviews! ill see you guys later this week maybe!_**


	10. What happened to Lucas?

_Hey guys, sorry I_ didn't update this weekend, I was on a much needed retreat!

 _here's the update, and ill put out a_ chapter 11 out as well!

 **Lucas**

"So you were just going to tell her everything?"

"Not exactly…" After we got Z to calm down, Riley helped her eat and laid her down to sleep before saying,

"So…?"

"So, this is some nice yellow wallpaper." I say quickly with a nervous smile.

"Lucas!"

"Okay! Okay. Ask away."

"You said something about it including family, what does that mean?"

"Yeah. It has to deal with my sister." I say breathing deeply.

"What? I didn't know you had a sister! Why didn't you tell me? What's her name? How old is she? Why didn't I know about her?" Riley began talking so fast my head started hurting.

"BECAUSE" I said a little louder than I meant, "Because I didn't know she was alive until tonight."

"But she's your sister. How could you not know?"

"Well, she didn't act like it." I say getting upset.

"What did she do?"

"Nothing" I responded sharply, "I don't want to talk about it right now"

"But she's your sister! Don't you miss her? Don't you want to be with her?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it ok!" I say loudly, turning my back to Riley, trying to hide a tear. Surprised by my outburst I turn around and see her take a step back from me.

After taking a deep breath, she says, clearly upset,

"Fine. You don't want to talk about it? Fine. But you know that you don't always have to deal with things on your own."

"Listen. Riley I'm sorry I…" I started as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

I waited a few seconds before going to try to talk to her again. Walking out of the room I see Josh go downstairs and heard a shout that sounded like Riley, so I quickly tried to rush downstairs, but slipped and hit my head on the wall then I blacked out.

 **Riley**

"So you were pretty upset with him?"

"Not as much him but the fact that he was hiding things…After I left the room I headed down the stairs to rejoin everyone but wiped my watering eyes clear. Lucas has never yelled at me like that, there must be something big going on between them. I ran past Josh and Maya going down the stairs and passed them going to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Josh asks as Maya looks up from leaning on him. I ignored them for moment until Aunt Peggy and Kathrine came into the room.

Looking straight at Kathrine I ask, "What did you do to Lucas?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She proclaimed.

"He won't tell me so you're going too. Why is he so upset to talk about you to the point of tears?"

"Well…"

"Well what?" I yell making the room more uncomfortable by the second while waiting for her to answer. Then we heard a thump coming from the stairs and Z started crying again.

Great, what's wrong now? I thought angrily as I ran up the stairs only to see Lucas lying in the middle of the staircase, unmoving with very shallow breaths.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled so loud that Josh and Maya followed by half of the house came up and saw Lucas.

"What happened?" Uncle Dom asks frantically.

"What does it look like Dom? He fell." Aunt Peggy said clearly annoyed

"Or he was pushed, right? Some of you go check the rooms and give him some space." I say nervously, "Is he alright?"

"He has a pulse." Josh says as people rush by us to check rooms and the roof.

"Quickly, we need to get him to Doc Mike's." I hear Uncle Dom say from behind me.

***2 Hours later*****

We went to Doc Mike's house down the street from my Uncle's. He told us that Lucas has a concussion and had hit his head so hard he possibly had amnesia.

"If he has amnesia then he won't remember much, right?" I ask.

"He might remember some key things like talking and breathing, but it is unlikely that he will remember things or people, he might not even know his name. We will see when he wakes up."

Just as I turn to look at Lucas, I see his eye open quickly looking at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like moments but turned out to be seconds before I watched fear fill his eyes and he ran out of the room heading outside

 **Lucas**

"What did you remember?"

"Nothing…. Everything was dark, and I heard people talking around me. There was this girl talking, and her voice sounded so familiar, like something you'd never forget but I can't quite put a face to it. Then an older voice talking, he said

"He might not remember his name"

How can someone forget their own name I thought…? I can remember my name, its… its…... what's my name? Wait, who am I? I open my eyes in a panic before locking eyes with these mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. I realize they belonged to the girl whose face I couldn't match with her voice. I was calmed for a second before I became panicked and ran outside hoping to find a grassy field but much to my disappointment I found a worn-down old street. Looking around I saw a man dressed in a giant army camo suit with an Iranian flag on his Lucaset.

"Is it Halloween?" I thought until he saw me and began to move closer. Right as he was breaking into a sprint, someone behind me shot and killed the man causing me to jump in fear. Who would do that? Who just kills someone like that? I turn around to see a short bald muscular man standing nearby with a pistol in his hand.

"Why would you do that?" I yelled at him.

"Keep it down kid." The man said calmly

"Why so the COPS don't come?" I said even louder.

"What are you talking about? Kid I'm serious, you need to shut it."

"Oh seriously? Fine, nice to meet you, crazy murder! What's your name? I would tell you my name, but I don't know it!" I yelled sarcastically while panicking.

He walks up to me quickly, hits me in the head with his pistol while I begin to run away, and knocks me out.

 **A/N**

 **Theres the chapter! what do you think? whats gonna happen to Lucas? tell me your theories in the reviews.**

 **speaking of which**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Guest: So good! Can't wait for the next! ::::::::::** Thxxx here you go!

 **Guest: Thanks for not 1 but 2 updates tonight! :::::::::** my pleasure! and heres another two!

 **Guest:** : **Thanks for updating :-)**. ::::::::::: thx for leaving a review!

 **Singular:I hope Maya is okay because I need some Joshaya up in my life. Yes! The answer is yes I would love more Josh and Riley bonding.::::::::::::::::::** I will be putting in more Josh and Riley bonding soon! i just have to wait for the right time!

 **Singular:Your too kind for back to back updates. I think I like Lucas's sister. I wouldn't mind if she stuck around as a background character but not a main. I like the focus being on Joshaya and Rucas.:::::::::::::::** Its the least I can do when I don't update every week! thx! and okay, ill see what i can do about her!

 **Guest :Update soon! :::::::::::::::** Okay! i am!

 **Thxx for all the reviews! i** love reading all the feedback and i cant wait to read more!


	11. Memories

**Hey guys, these next few chapters will be cute moments between the gang as Lucas remembers each one! i hope you enjoy! get ready for some tense action soon!**

I later wake up in the same bed I did earlier but no one was in the room, or so I thought until I saw the same girl sitting on a chair in the corner. Riley, her name is Riley. I don't know how I know her name and not my own though.

"Riley?" I say,

"You remember?" she asks, her eyes filling with joy.

"No, well yes but no. The only thing I really remember is you. Your voice, your eyes, your name. Who are you to me?" I say feeling my heart begin to race.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I remember all that about you but don't even remember my own name" I reply.

"I…I'm your friend." She says quickly before looking away.

"You have to be more than that to me if you're the only one I remember."

She doesn't say anything after that so I ask, "What's my name?"

"Lucas"

All of a sudden I saw her and I sitting on the beach next to each other, knees touching, watching the waves, enjoying a conversation we were having. Then I ran out to the water and beckoned for her to get in. After shaking her head, I ran over, picked her up, threw her over my shoulder, and bring her into the water with me. We both started laughing and swam around for a little, talking about something. At one point a small wave came up and splashed her in the back. "Lucas!" she yelled thinking I did it and came over splashing me. I began to splash her back and when she got close enough I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards me wrapping her in my arms to end the splashing. Looking in her eyes, I smile at her as if it was the first time I was seeing her as she stares back at me. Then she turns away and backs up. After talking in the water some more, watching the waves I heard a voice call out "Lucas! Riley! Come on in its dinnertime."

"Lucas! LUCAS!" Riley yelled shaking me, bringing me out of the memory and I stare in those same beautiful eyes.

"What?" I said as I sat up seeing Riley panicked backing away from me. The bald guy and doctor run into the room from hearing Riley yelling.

"What happened son?" asked the doctor.

"I was having a memory, I think." I tell him

"What about?" Riley asks quickly.

"You, you and me at the beach." I say watching her, "Everything that you and I have done together, I can remember, but other people in the memories are still kind of blurry."

"That's very unusual this early." The doctor says nervously.

"Is that good?" Riley asked with hope turning her head towards him to where I couldn't see those eyes.

"I cannot tell for sure, but if he has a memory the first day of amnesia then he might regain all memory soon" The doc says.

That night I had a few memories in my sleep.

The first was when I was a young boy crying as my sister told me she was leaving to the military for 2 years. Followed by my mother holding me back as my sister was getting into the black military vehicle. Lastly, I opened a letter from my sister. It told me that she was going to be in the military for 9 more years.

After that one I stopped having these memories of people and started having memories of things like toys I played with or tree houses I played in. Then there were memories of scenery and places.

When I woke up the next day I looked around and saw I was still in the doc's house. I looked around and didn't see anyone until I looked at the chair in the corner and found Riley asleep. Trying to keep quiet and give her the rest I know she needs, I snuck out of bed to go to the bathroom. Once I came back out, Riley was gone.

I guess I did wake her up, I thought as I looked on the dresser to see some clothes laid out for me. There were some cargo pants with a black t-shirt and some brown/black hiking boots. While getting dressed, I started to smell some fresh bacon.

Walking out into the hallway, I followed the smell to find Doc Mike cooking bacon and Riley sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Good morning Lucas!" Doc Mike said alerting Riley that I was in the room.

"Good morning" I said to both Riley and the Doc.

"Morning. Sleep good?" Riley asks as I sat down in the chair nearby.

"Yeah, I had a few dreams that might have been memories but I don't know, they were about my sister. Could you tell me if they are real?" I asked.

"No, I don't know about your sister, sorry" She says looking back at the newspaper.

"But I do! I can tell you about her. By the way I am Josh, I'm your best friend." A guy says walking in the room, "Well, what did you dream about?"

"Okay. So, I dreamed about my sister. Um, Katherine?" I ask. Josh nods his head and I tell him about the dreams I had the night before and begin to see a memory:

My mom took me to a park a few days after my sister left. I see a boy getting pushed around by some mean kids, and run over and push one of the bullies before he was about to push the boy. The mean kid gets up and punches me in the face causing the other kid to get back up and punch him hard. The bully gets up and runs away with his other friends.

"Thanks." I say as he helps me up.

"No! Thanks to you!" the boy said.

"I'm Lucas."

"I'm Josh, wanna be friends?" He asks.

"Sure, I could really use a friend right now."

The memory faded as I focus and see everyone staring at me

"What just happened?" Josh asked

"I remember you, well you and me. Everything you and I have done together."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He yells excited as I see a small smile bloom on Riley's face.

 **A/N**

 **I cant promise an update every week but i am going to try my best! see you next time! byeeeee!**


End file.
